


You can Float? Guess what!

by Threee



Category: My Hero Academia: Vigilantes - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Siblings, BAMF Uraraka Ochako, Fluff and Humor, Good Parent Midoriya Inko, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku and Uraraka Ochako are Siblings, Midoriya Izuku is a Shimura, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko Redemption, Shimura Nana is Midoriya Izuku's Grandparent, Supportive Midoriya Inko, Tenko is Izuku's cousin, Uraraka Ochako Has One for All Quirk, Uraraka Ochako-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threee/pseuds/Threee
Summary: Ochako was one of five siblings each with a drive and purpose to be a hero. Ochako never needed to stand out among them she just wanted to become a good hero that could support their Mum. Life has other plans putting her in All Might's path and on the road of One for All, which she couldn't possibly keep from her family if she wanted to or not.I scrounged up every character that had a float like quirk and stuffed them into the same family, enjoy!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	You can Float? Guess what!

Ochako loved her siblings, every one of them. She remembered them all floating in the living room as kids, where she would use her quirk to make blankets and pillows float and they could make the best forts ever. She remembered her big brother and sister taking her outside holding her hand as she made herself float outside for the first time. Promising they wouldn't let go no matter what, and they didn’t.

Koichi was the oldest, her big brother. He would always let her ride on his back as he zipped along the ground or through the air. Floating through the air by herself always made Ochako feel sick but she never once felt sick when Koichi gave her rides no matter how fast he went or if he did any tricks. In a way, he had raised her more than their mum. Not that she was bad or anything! Just so busy trying to support the family by herself that Koichi spent a lot of their childhood looking after them all.

Nejiri was the second born she was dubbed the ‘fun one’ at an early age like the fun parent who would let them eat ice cream before dinner or didn't care if they went to bed late. If someone in the house pulled a prank it was probably her but they were never harmful. And she always played along with their games. She would play tag or play heroes with them, usually playing the villain stopping them from getting into the kitchen where she had Koichi as a ‘hostage’ as he made dinner. Every day she came home Nejiri would ask about everyone’s day, never satisfied with ‘it was fine’ pressing for details finding the bright spot that even they hadn't realized was the highlight of their day.

Kazuho was only a year older than Ochako. She would describe her sister as bossy. Where the others would be relaxed about something Kazuho always pushed them to do their homework on time, sitting at the table to help Ochako since she ‘already knew the answers cause she did it last year’. While Koichi was in charge of taking care of them Kazuho made sure that was up to her standard. She would brush Ochako’s hair in the morning and made sure their clothes at least looked decent ‘just because we’re poor we don’t have to look it'. While she pretended to be so mature she would still join in their games and in some cases could be more childish than Ochako was, especially when it came to arguments.

Then there was Izuku. Her twin. And because of that they had always been together, put in the same class or at home. You’d think someone would get tired of spending time with the same person day in and day out but Ochako loved it. Izuku always had something interesting to say about quirks, muttering easy enough to understand after all this time. Ochako could never understand why people shushed him, making Izuku feel embarrassed for being  _ smart _ . It was also exciting. While Nejiri infamously had the mischievous streak Izuku was surely her brother. Not that Ochako thought he did it on purpose he could just be reckless running around to watch villain fights. Ochako couldn't say she was  _ glad _ Izuku didn’t have a quirk but she feared their mother would have grey hair by now if he did.

Inko was the best mum anyone could ask for. She worked hard, had to, to support five children alone. But she always made time for them and would never be grumpy at them no matter how long her shift was. Ochako knew she was stressed. Everything they had went towards food and rent and school. Ochako would always be jealous of the other kids lunches, but never complained about her own, none of them did. It wouldn't be fair on their mum and it wouldn't change anything. 

Aunt Mitsuki would always invite them over for dinner. She usually did when Inko was on nightshift, their mum getting embarrassed by the number of times her friend had to feed her children. But it took a load off her so Ochako could grin and bare having a meal with Katsuki.

Sure they were friends once but after Izuku was diagnosed quirkless it had been Ochalo who stood up to him. Yelled at him for bullying Izuku. Protected Izuku. 

And that brought her to today. It had only been five minutes. She was only gone for  _ five _ minutes. She came back and Izuku was in tears, trembling. She got his book from the koi pond floating it in hopes it would help dry. That was when they realized Izuku had recorded the whole thing. Finally! They had evidence. Not that they didn't have evidence before it was just brushed under the rug by the teachers. Ochako told him not to go to the teachers. She sent Izuku right to UA. Their siblings went there so surely they would listen. Surely they wouldn't let Katsuki into the hero course. Ochako sent Izuku off, but she was on the warpath. By the time she was done Katsuki wouldn't be able to  _ limp _ into UA if they did let him in.

Ochako Midoriya loved her siblings. And everyone who hurt them would pay the  _ price _ .

She headed towards home they live close by after all. Ochako was so distracted by her rage she didn't notice the villain sneaking up behind her while she passed under the overpass.

“Just stay still you’ll be dead in a minute,” She was most certainly not going to stay still.

She clutched at the villain but hands met only sludge. Her quirk was useless against it and removing gravity from herself wasn't helping! She was going to die-- SHE was going to DIE! What about her family? What about Izuku? How was she meant to support her Mum now? She couldn’t put them through that pain! She wanted to be a hero! She wanted to be a hero! SHE Wanted to be-

“SMASH!” She was dropped but didn’t fall to the ground because of her quirk. She coughed and wheezed in midair and she should probably drop down because she was feeling nauseous, “Are you alright young lady?”

A hand rested on her shoulder, she looked up and-

“All Might!?” Good thing Izuku wasn't here, he would be passed out…

“Indeed! I am here!” Scratch that Izuku would be dead, “Sorry for the delay! The sewer system is a bit complicated!”

“Th-thats ok,” All Might nodded, she cringed as he tipped out two brand new bottles.

“Is something wrong young…”

“Midoriya!” Ochako realised, “Ochako Midoriya,”

“Right, is something wrong young Midoriya?”

“Oh.. nothing really,” Ochako blushed, it’s not like he was wasting it for no reason, it probably seemed so weird, “I just don't like wasting food… or drink,”

“Of course! I always believe you should eat what’s given!” That's nice but it was more out of necessity than morals or anything. All Might held out the still full bottle, “Would you like some,”

“Actually... yeah I would,” Ochako is suddenly very aware she just had  _ sewage water  _ in her mouth. She takes the bottle chugging half in one breath. All Might looks slightly alarmed and impressed, definitely alarmed when she drinks the rest. But he gets to work meticulously scooping the villain into an empty bottle. It’s kind of a funny image, the number one hero of all people cleaning the sidewalk. It makes Ochako giggle but she covers it up with a question, “Would you like some help with that?”

All Might nods and she helps clean up the mess. She comes across an eyeball, it’s a very gross feeling to squeeze it into a bottle. But she absently notes this is the one part that's solid, she should have gone for the eyes when she was attacked. She shakes her head, All Might came and she didn't particularly want to think on that overwhelming dread that she was about to die.

“Hey!... um, you’re my brother's favorite hero,” Which brother didn’t matter, they were both obsessed.

“Would you like an autograph?” All Might beamed as they finished up cleaning.

Actually yeah, she could just imagine-- ‘Hey Izuku I met All Might and  _ didn’t _ ask for an autograph’ she might just get disowned for that. They clean up the rest and All Might writes his signature across her book. She now officially won the title of ‘best sister ever’.

“Wait!” Ochako called releasing All Might was about to leave.

“Afraid I can’t young Midoriya!” All Might saluted, “Have to get this villain to the police,”

He jumped off. Ochako puffed out her cheeks. Not. Good. Enough. She crouches down to jump up, removing gravity when she does. The momentum makes her shoot up quick enough to catch All Might’s leg.

“What are you!-”

“I need to tell you something!” Actually, she wanted to be able to tell Katsuki All Might said he was a jerk that would be the best revenge for Izuku. She clung on tight before they landed on a rooftop.

“Young Midoriya-”

“My brother's childhood friend told him to kill himself!” That made All Might freeze, “They both always looked up to you, wanted to be a hero like you, but there's no way someone like that can be a hero right-”

All Might… exploded. Well maybe not exploded… deflated? He was a skeleton now… she killed All Might!

“Wh-wha-wh-what?!”

All Might explained. Looking at his injury made her feel sick to her stomach. Koichi was already a hero, working as a sidekick. They all knew the job was dangerous but being confronted with the reality of an injury. Moreover, the number one hero injured? What were they meant to do against a foe like that?

“About this… friend? Of yours,” Ochako tensed, All Might had to reveal his secret because of that. While she found it important there was no reason he should, “Did you tell your teachers,”

“They don't care,” She said sadly, at school she was the only one who cared, “They let Katsuki do whatever he likes,  _ encourage  _ him, Izuku should be at UA right now telling them what happened but I don’t know if they’ll… listen,”

“I can assure you this matter will not be taken lightly,” All Might frowned, “That behavior is unacceptable of a person, let alone a hero,”

“That's… good to know,” Ochalo felt herself relax, it had been ignored so long by everyone at school it was hard to accept that things would actually change, but she hoped they would, “Do you want me to lift you down?”

All Might obliged Ochako floating them down, some weights she didn't negate gravity on bringing them slowly to the ground.

“That's an impressive quirk Young Midoriya,” All Might smiled looking like he thoroughly enjoyed the quick flight.

“Yeah most of my siblings have some sort of floating quirk,” All Might tensed at that but it was probably nothing, “My Mum can float objects towards herself,”

“That's probably where you got it from,” All Might relaxed, looking dare she say… disappointed? “Well, time to get this villain-”

All Might froze. Ochaco looked at his pockets, the villain wasn't there anymore!

“I’m so sorry!” She yelled, “That was my fault I made you drop them, I’ll help you find him!”

“Thank you Young Midoriya,”

They ran through the streets together. At some point, All Might had started lagging behind so Ochako just removed gravity from him and pulled him along, like an awkward-looking balloon. There was an explosion in the distance, Ochako ran towards it before All Might even asked.

She was out of breath by the time they got there. It was the sludge villain. And it was Katsuki.

“That’s him,” Ochako said numbly, “That’s Katsuki,”

“I’ve ran out of time for today,” All Might coughed up blood, “The heroes can’t help, no one has effective quirks.

_ I might _ , Ochako thought vacantly. She had been thinking it over since she got attacked. A stress response of how she could have done better or just habit picked up from Izuku. She could do it. She could save him. Ochako stepped forward.

“Young Midoriya what are you doing?” All Might grabbed her sleeve gently.

“I can save him,” Ochako replied vacantly, “I can do something,”

“But isn’t he…”

“Yeah he is, and I’m still furious,” Ochako clenched her fists, rage was still thrumming under her skin, “But a hero saves people, No matter what,”

She ran forward, leaving All Might behind. She ducked underneath the barrier leaving the shouts behind her. Dodging the fires was easy, and even if they weren't Ochako had been fighting with Katsuki since they were kids, she was used to a few burns.

“YOu!” The villain screeched sending out a tendril to attack her. Ochako made herself float to avoid it coming back down a second later. Katsukis's eyes widened when she ran up. Ochako reached over his head if she could just touch the eye... 

Five fingers closed around it, the effects of gravity gone she flicked it up towards the sky. Part of the sludge fell, letting Katsuki breathe for a few precious seconds. She needed to get the second eye… she just had to reach…

“What are you doing!” Katsuki yelled, bold for someone who looked scared for his life a few seconds ago.

She didn’t get the chance to answer, the sludge villain knocking her back. Ochako hit the alley floor, skidding back several meters. It hurt, and her clothes were torn she could feel patches of her skin missing. But she stood up… had to. Shakily she ran forward again. This time she jumped to avoid the attack, staying in the air even if it made her nauseous. She floated above the villain from here she could just reach. She cheered when she grabbed the other eye, tearing it away from the villain's body. The sludge fell to the ground useless sending Katsuki with it. 

Ochako landed, the crowd was cheering it was honestly embarrassing. Ochako tried to slip out quietly but a few heroes stopped to congratulate and thank her. A passing joke about letting her off for vigilantism just this once since she didn't actually hurt the villain. Mount Lady caught the other eye still floating in the air and Ochako handed over the one she was still holding, wiping her hand on her clothes.

Her clothes, her clothes were ruined. Not even Koichi could mend this, the entire back was missing and now she had blood all over it. She avoided the ambulance, she couldn't risk going to the hospital and racking up a bill. Koichi and Nejiri knew first aid, they could help when she got home. But what was she meant to do about the uniform? She agonized over it as she walked home. It had been Nejiri’s when she went to their school, then Kazuho’s Ochako couldn’t just buy a new one, they only had 10 months until they would be going to high school anyway.

“Why’d you do it!” Ochako startled, Katsuki had run in front of her, “Why’d you save me I didn’t need your damn help!”

“Because that’s what a hero does!” Ochako yelled back, how could he hope to be a hero if he didn't understand, Ochako was doing it for the money and even she understood that much, “A hero doesn't let someone die just because they don’t like them!”

Katsuki paused, before shouting something unintelligible and storming off. As per usual.  Everything really hurt, she just wanted to get home to her family.  Life had other plans.

**Author's Note:**

> The vigilantes plot doesnt really play into this fic at all, I just needed the characters, how does this impact the fic?(I have no idea and have elected to ignore it entirely)


End file.
